After mechanically configuring a line scan image acquisition system including a line scan camera and a motion stage, there is no guarantee that the motion stage will behave in a linear fashion. It has been recognized that the system itself can be used to generate images that are in turn usable to assess various system characteristics to determine system accuracy/precision. The accuracy/precision of the characteristics can then be used, in at least some embodiments, to identify the source of any perceived problems and to compensate for or eliminate the inaccuracy/imprecision. More specifically, at least some embodiments in this disclosure include one or more of a stage motion linearity experiment, a stage motion straightness experiment, an image feature repeatability experiment and a calibration plate accuracy experiment.
Consistent with the comments above, at least some embodiments of this disclosure include a method for assessing motion linearity of a motion stage, the method for use with a line scan camera having a field of view (FOV), where the motion stage includes a moveable platform positioned with respect to the camera so that the platform travels through the camera FOV along a motion stage trajectory, the method comprising the steps of providing a calibration plate that includes at least four imageable features, using the line scan camera to obtain data for generating a first two dimensional image of the calibration plate as the motion stage moves the calibration plate through the camera field of view along the motion stage trajectory, running a processor programmed to perform the steps of examining the obtained image to identify actual Y coordinates of the features in the image and processing the actual Y coordinates to assess stage motion linearity.
In at least some cases the calibration plate includes at least four imageable features arranged in four separate rows equi-spaced along the Y-axis of the plate. In at least some cases an X-axis of the plate is perpendicular to the Y-axis of the plate and wherein the four imageable features are arranged in a single column and have the same X-axis coordinate. In at least some cases the step of processing the actual Y coordinates includes using the actual Y coordinates for the features to solve N linear equations for M unknown coefficients where M is less than N, using the M coefficients to solve at least one of the N linear equations to identify a predicted Y coordinate for one of the imageable features, comparing the predicted Y coordinate for the one of the imageable features and the actual Y coordinate of the one of the features to generate at least one residual value and using the at least one residual value to assess motion linearity.
In at least some cases the step of using the actual Y coordinates to solve N equations for M coefficients includes performing a least squares process on the N equations to generate the M coefficients. In at least some cases the step of using the M coefficients to solve at least one of the N equations includes using the M coefficients to solve at least a subset of more than two of the linear equations to identify a separate predicted Y coordinate for each of a subset of the imageable features, the step of comparing including comparing the predicted and actual Y coordinates of a subset of the imageable features to generate a plurality of residual values and the step of using the residual value including the step of using a subset of the plurality of residual values to assess motion linearity. In at least some cases the calibration plate includes four equi-spaced rows and four equi-spaced columns of imageable features.
In some cases the method is also for assessing stage motion straightness, wherein the step of providing a calibration plate includes providing a plate that includes a plurality of imageable features arranged in at least two equi-spaced rows and two equi-spaced columns, the processor further programmed to perform the steps of examining the obtained image to identify actual X coordinates of the imageable features in the image and processing the actual X coordinates to assess stage motion straightness.
In at least some cases the calibration plate includes at least thirteen imageable features. In at least some cases the step of processing the actual X coordinates includes using the actual X coordinates for the imageable features to solve at least thirteen equations for twelve coefficients, using the twelve coefficients to solve at least one of the thirteen equations to calculate a predicted X coordinate for at least one of the imageable features, comparing the predicted X coordinate for the one of the imageable features and the actual X coordinate of the one of the imageable features to generate at least one residual value and using the at least one residual value to assess stage motion straightness.
In at least some cases wherein the calibration plate includes four equi-spaced rows and four equi-spaced columns of imageable features and wherein the step of processing the actual X coordinates includes using the actual X coordinates for the features to solve sixteen fifth order equations to calculate twelve coefficients, using the twelve coefficients to solve at least one of the sixteen fifth order equations to calculate a predicted X coordinate for at least one of the imageable features, comparing the predicted X coordinate for the at least one of the fifth order equations and the actual X coordinate for the one of the imageable features to generate at least one residual value and using the at least one residual value to assess stage motion straightness.
In some cases the method is also for assessing image capture repeatability wherein the actual X and Y coordinates of the imageable features in the first image are first image coordinates, the method further comprising the steps of where the first image was generated with the calibration plate in a first position with respect to the platform, removing the calibration plate from the platform, attempting to replace the calibration plate on the platform in the first position, using the line scan camera to obtain data for generating a second two dimensional image of the calibration plate as the motion stage moves the calibration plate through the camera field of view along the motion stage trajectory, the processor further programmed to perform the steps of examining the obtained image to identify second image coordinates including actual X and Y coordinates of the imageable features in the second image and processing the first and second image coordinates to assess image capture repeatability.
In at least some cases the step of processing the first and second image coordinates includes identifying a best fit affine transformation that best relates the first image coordinates and the second image coordinates and identifying a residual associated with the best fit affine transformation.
In some cases the method further includes the steps of, removing the plate from the platform and replacing the plate on the platform in a second position, using the line scan camera to obtain data for generating a third two dimensional image of the calibration plate as the motion stage moves the calibration plate through the camera field of view along the motion stage trajectory, running the processor to perform the steps of examining the obtained third image to identify third image coordinates including actual X and Y coordinates of the imageable features in the third image, removing the plate from the platform and attempting to replace the plate on the platform in the second position, using the line scan camera to obtain data for generating a fourth two dimensional image of the calibration plate as the motion stage moves the calibration plate through the camera field of view along the motion stage trajectory and running the processor to perform the steps of examining the obtained fourth image to identify fourth image coordinates including actual X and Y coordinates of the imageable features in the fourth image, the step of processing coordinates to assess image feature repeatability including processing the first, second, third and fourth image coordinates to assess image feature repeatability.
In some cases the method is also for assessing calibration plate accuracy wherein the calibration plate has been designed so that the positions of at least a subset of the imageable features on the plate should form the same pattern in obtained images irrespective of whether or not the calibration plate is in the first or a second position on the platform, the method further comprising the steps of, removing the calibration plate from the platform and replacing the calibration plate on the platform in the second position, using the line scan camera to obtain data for generating a third two dimensional image of the calibration plate as the motion stage moves the calibration plate through the camera field of view along the motion stage trajectory, the processor further programmed to perform the steps of examining the third image to identify third image coordinates including actual X and Y coordinates of the imageable features in the third image and processing the first and third image coordinates to assess calibration plate accuracy.
In at least some cases the step of processing the first and third image coordinates includes identifying a best fit affine transformation that best relates the first image coordinates and the third image coordinates and identifying a residual associated with the best fit affine transformation.
Other embodiments include a method for assessing stage motion straightness of a motion stage, the method for use with a line scan camera having a field of view (FOV), where the motion stage includes a moveable platform positioned with respect to the camera so that the platform travels through the camera FOV along a motion stage trajectory, the method comprising the steps of providing a calibration plate that includes a plurality of imageable features arranged in at least two equi-spaced rows and two equi-spaced columns where the columns are aligned along a Y-axis of the plate, supporting the calibration plate on the platform so that the Y-axis of the plate is aligned parallel to the motion stage trajectory, using the line scan camera to obtain data for generating a first two dimensional image of the calibration plate as the motion stage moves the calibration plate through the camera field of view along the motion stage trajectory, running a processor programmed to perform the steps of examining the obtained image to identify actual X coordinates of the imageable features in the image and processing the actual X coordinates to assess stage motion straightness.
Still other embodiments include a method for assessing image capture repeatability of a motion stage and camera system, the method for use with a line scan camera having a field of view (FOV), where the motion stage includes a moveable platform positioned with respect to the camera so that the platform travels through the camera FOV along a motion stage trajectory, the method comprising the steps of providing a calibration plate that includes at least first and second imageable features, using the line scan camera to obtain data for generating a first two dimensional image of the calibration plate as the motion stage moves the calibration plate through the camera field of view along the motion stage trajectory, removing the calibration plate from the platform, attempting to replace the calibration plate on the platform in the first position, using the line scan camera to obtain data for generating a second two dimensional image of the calibration plate as the motion stage moves the calibration plate through the camera field of view along the motion stage trajectory, running a processor programmed to perform the steps of examining the first image to identify first image coordinates including actual X and Y coordinates of the imageable features in the first image, examining the second image to identify second image coordinates including actual X and Y coordinates of the imageable features in the second image and processing the first and second image coordinates to assess image capture repeatability.
In at least some cases the step of processing the first and second image coordinates includes identifying a best fit affine transformation that best relates the first image coordinates and the second image coordinates and identifying a residual associated with the best fit affine transformation.
Other embodiments include method for assessing calibration plate accuracy of a calibration plate for use in calibrating a motion stage, the method for use with a line scan camera having a field of view (FOV), where the motion stage includes a moveable platform positioned with respect to the camera so that the platform travels through the camera FOV along a motion stage trajectory, the method comprising the steps of providing a calibration plate that includes at least first and second imageable features wherein the plate includes a Y-axis and has been designed so that the positions of at least a subset of the imageable features on the plate should form the same pattern in obtained images irrespective of whether or not the calibration plate is in the first or a second position on the platform, supporting the calibration plate on the platform in the first position, using the line scan camera to obtain data for generating a first two dimensional image of the calibration plate as the motion stage moves the calibration plate through the camera field of view along the motion stage trajectory, removing the calibration plate from the platform, supporting the calibration plate on the platform in the second position, using the line scan camera to obtain data for generating a second two dimensional image of the calibration plate as the motion stage moves the calibration plate through the camera field of view along the motion stage trajectory, running a processor programmed to perform the steps of examining the first image to identify first image coordinates including actual X and Y coordinates of the imageable features in the first image, examining the second image to identify second image coordinates including actual X and Y coordinates of the imageable features in the second image and processing the first and second image coordinates to assess calibration plate accuracy.
In at least some cases the step of processing the first and second image coordinates includes identifying a best fit affine transformation that best relates the first image coordinates and the second image coordinates and identifying a residual associated with the best fit affine transformation.
Still other embodiments include a method for assessing at least two of motion linearity and stage motion straightness of a motion stage as well as image capture repeatability and calibration plate accuracy, the method for use with a line scan camera having a field of view (FOV), where the motion stage includes a moveable platform positioned with respect to the camera so that the platform travels through the camera FOV along a motion stage trajectory, the method comprising the steps of providing a calibration plate that includes a plurality of imageable features arranged in equi-spaced rows and equi-spaced columns where the columns, supporting the calibration plate on the platform in first through fourth positions wherein the Y-axis of the plate is substantially parallel to the motion stage trajectory when in the first position and is substantially parallel to the motion stage trajectory and rotated 180 degrees from the first position when in the third position and the X-axis of the plate is parallel to the motion stage trajectory when in the second position and is parallel to the motion stage trajectory and rotated 180 degrees from the second position when in the fourth position, for each of the first through fourth positions, the method further including the step of using the line scan camera to obtain data for generating two two-dimensional images of the calibration plate as the motion stage moves the calibration plate through the camera field of view along the motion stage trajectory, running a processor programmed to perform the steps of examining the obtained images to identify actual X and Y coordinates of the imageable features in the images and processing the actual X and Y coordinates to assess at least two of stage motion linearity, stage motion straightness, image capture repeatability and calibration plate accuracy.
Other embodiments include a method for assessing motion linearity of a motion stage, the method for use with a line scan camera having a field of view (FOV), where the motion stage includes a moveable platform positioned with respect to the camera so that the platform travels through the camera FOV along a motion stage trajectory, the method comprising the steps of providing a calibration plate that includes at least four imageable features, using the line scan camera to obtain data for generating a first two dimensional image of the calibration plate as the motion stage moves the calibration plate through the camera field of view along the motion stage trajectory, running a processor programmed to perform the steps of examining the obtained image to identify actual image coordinates of the features in the image and processing the actual image coordinates to assess one or more of the following: stage motion linearity, stage motion straightness, image feature registration repeatability, calibration plate accuracy.
Other embodiments include a method for configuring a very high accuracy/high precision vision system including a line scan camera having a field of view (FOV), line scan camera optics and a motion stage, where the motion stage includes a moveable platform positioned with respect to the camera so that the platform travels through the camera FOV along a motion stage trajectory, the method comprising the steps of attempting to build a very high accuracy/high precision vision system using the line scan camera, line scan camera optics and a motion stage, performing a calibration procedure including at least one of a stage motion linearity experiment, a stage motion straightness experiment, an image feature repeatability experiment and a calibration plate accuracy experiment to generate test results, using the test results to assess system accuracy/precision and where accuracy/precision of the system is below a threshold level, modifying the system to increase accuracy/precision and repeating the calibration procedure and the step of using the test results to assess system accuracy/precision.
In at least some cases the step of performing a calibration procedure also generates information indicating the source of inaccuracy/imprecision. In at least some cases the information indicating the source of inaccuracy/imprecision indicates at least one of the calibration plate, stage straightness and stage non-linearity. In at least some cases the step of performing a calibration procedure includes performing each of the stage motion linearity experiment, the stage motion straightness experiment, the image feature repeatability experiment and the calibration plate accuracy experiment to generate test results. In at least some cases the step of performing a calibration procedure includes performing each of the stage motion linearity experiment and the stage motion straightness experiment and only performing the image feature repeatability experiment and the calibration plate accuracy experiment when the stage motion linearity experiment and the stage motion straightness experiment inaccuracies are greater than threshold levels.